


In & out

by Geilie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik e Charles. Prima, durante e dopo.<br/><i>Un errore viene commesso, alla fine, e non è né piccolo né insignificante.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In & out

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in occasione del [Writing  ~~Day~~  Weekend!](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/tag/regolamento) organizzato da [24 hours of fun](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) tra il 13/04/13 e il 14/04/13.  
>   
>   
>  **PROMPT #16**  - Esercizio #2: Scrivere una storia composta da tre paragrafi – ognuno con un minimo di 100 e un massimo di 300 parole - che rappresenti l'evolversi in tre tempi di una situazione.  
>    
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Fandom:** X-Men  
>  **Personaggi:** Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto, Charles Xavier/Professor X  
>  **Rating:** giallastro, credo?; Pg15  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Cherik, romantica ma anche - nella mia testa - piena di angst e di ust; movieverse.

**In & out**  
 _(600 parole totali: 193 + 172 + 235, titoli compresi)_  
   
 ** _Prima_**  
Erik corre, silenzioso e letale come la macchina da guerra che è. Nessuno lo intralcia. Se qualcuno osasse, in ogni caso, non avrebbe neanche bisogno di usare i propri poteri per eliminare il problema: ha l’adrenalina a mille e il suo corpo risponde obbedientemente ad ogni minimo stimolo, si sente come se potesse abbattere una montagna con un dito.  
Sa che non è così che funziona, però, e non lascia che la sua mente viri da quel percorso di fredda efficienza che si è autoimposto.  
Shaw è a portata di mano, per la prima volta dopo anni -  _la sua vendetta_  è a portata di mano - ma c’è ancora il rischio che le sue dita si chiudano di nuovo attorno a un pugno d’aria, se dovesse commettere il più piccolo errore.  
  
Un errore viene commesso, alla fine, e non è né piccolo né insignificante.  
Erik scoprirà, col tempo, che si trattava di un errore fondamentale; imparerà la forza dell’equilibrio, col tempo, e a insegnarglielo saranno due occhi blu in cui Erik si sente annegare dal primo momento - e l’acqua gelida in cui è immerso fino al collo non c’entra affatto.  
   
 ** _Durante_**  
Erik corre per il gusto di correre. Per tenersi in allenamento, dice a se stesso, e un po’ è vero.  
Quel che non si permette di pensare è che la vera ragione, quella primaria, sia l’uomo che corre al suo fianco, che ride con lui - anche se non c’è niente,  _niente_  di divertente nel mondo in cui sono stati gettati - e gli strappa un sorriso che Erik aveva dimenticato di possedere. L’uomo che sa dov’è ovunque Erik si trovi, che si fa battere a scacchi pur di provare di non aver barato, che insiste e insiste e insiste finché Erik non cede - ma non cederà su questo, non sulla vendetta, non sulla crudeltà degli uomini.  
Charles è per Erik l’equivalente di una giornata di sole in una vita di pioggia ed Erik spera, con tutto il suo cuore, che quel sole non sparisca di nuovo dietro a una nuvola.  
   
Quando alla fine succede, Erik non può dirsi sorpreso - la delusione non è meno cocente per questo, però.  
   
 ** _Dopo_**  
Erik corre via da Charles. Sta scappando, gli urla una voce piccola e inascoltata nella sua testa. Sta scappando come un vigliacco qualunque e lo sta facendo nel momento più critico, quando i sensi di colpa lo attanagliano e la rabbia lo acceca e la sabbia gli fa lacrimare gli occhi. Quando Charles non può sentire i suoi pensieri e leggervi dentro che sì, è vero, Erik se ne sta andando in nome della loro specie, per combattere e difendere la loro gente, ma sta fuggendo ora, in questo modo, perché se aspettasse ancora non ne avrebbe più il coraggio. Perché, se aspettasse ancora, quel paio di occhi blu come il mare dalle cui profondità ha sollevato un intero sottomarino, quel paio di occhi blu che lo perdonano nello stesso momento in cui la voce di Charles lo accusa, quel paio di occhi blu che gridano sacrificio e insieme qualcosa di più grande e terribile e profondo a cui Erik teme di dare un nome, quel paio d’occhi lo costringerebbe a restare.  
Perciò Erik corre via, zittisce la voce piccola e inascoltata nella sua testa e non si volta indietro.  
   
Quando, per la prima volta dopo Cuba, rincontra Charles e quegli occhi dicono ancora le stesse cose, Erik realizza che, per quanto in fretta possa correre e lontano possa fuggire, non riuscirà mai a scappare da se stesso e da quel sentimento senza nome.


End file.
